


Romantic Fool

by BlueMoon333



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon333/pseuds/BlueMoon333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The village idiot has a crush on the resident ice queen, and he makes sure everybody knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Fool

**Author's Note:**

> So, I literally dreamt of this. Turns out my subconscious is more creative than I am.  
> Warning: Unbeta'd

 

 

 

“So we factor out the _x_ 2...”

 

He stared at the uniform clad form from the back of the room where he sat. There was nothing particularly special about that back. It was just a back. And a gangly one at that. The hair looked very soft and silky though.

 

“... After we cancel these out, our limit is... Yunho?”

 

It curled gracefully around the long neck.

 

“Yunho.”

 

His eyes trace over the thin arms resting on the desk.

 

“Mr. Jung!”

 

All heads turn to face him. Except for the one he's staring at. He gives his teacher a sheepish smile. She's giving him this look that makes him feel like an idiot. Maybe he is, but he still wants to impress him.

 

“The summation of ...”

 

“Limit,” she interrupts. “Limit, Mr. Jung.”

 

Oh. He feels his cheeks heat up. Well, if he can't show off his incredible smarts, he can at least make him laugh. Yunho makes a show of squinting at the board pretending to think. He sees the denominator would increase exponentially faster than the numerator, making the answer zero, so he says

 

“Y?”

 

The classroom bursts out laughing, although Yunho doesn't think it's all that funny. Still, he passes over his teacher giving him a disappointed look and scans for a hint of laughter from the form.

 

Not even a shoulder twitch.

 

He sighs miserably as the show-off next to him answers the question with much condescension. Eventually, math class ends and the students' chatter grows over lunchtime. A lot of them crowd around Yunho.

 

“So Yunho. Did you watch that episode of 'Truck Smashers' last night? It was so cool. They smashed like eight trucks!” A kid with fangs for teeth excitedly told him.

 

“No, sorry. 'Love is Above' was on. I couldn't miss it.”

 

“Oh man, you're such a wuss. Only chicks watch that drama.” He literally spat on Yunho's shirt. Yunho stares at it, and gets mad.

 

“Hey! That's not true. You watched it a week ago so you could pick up romantic pointers on how to woo Jina.”

 

The drool-shooter started sputtering and looked like he was going to combust as the judgmental laugh of his peers is showered upon him.

 

“Whatever. I didn't even use any of that crap.” He defends himself.

 

“Didn't she reject you though?” Now he looked like he was going to cry, but quickly answered back.

 

“Who cares? Julie is prettier anyway.”

 

“I think Changmin is the prettiest.” Yunho proclaims proudly, ignoring the looks he's getting from all those around him. His eyes slide over to Changmin's head to see if he heard anything. No reaction. Yunho pouts.

 

“You're still on that? I thought you were joking.”

 

“Nonsense. My love for Changminnie is real.”

 

“Oh yea? Prove it. Shout it out for the entire world to hear.” Yunho sees Changmin's shoulders stiffen and his ears turn red. He's listening. Yunho wants him to turn around. _Look at me Changminnie. Look how romantic I am._

 

Yunho gets a determined look on his face and nods. “Fine, I-”

 

A chair loudly scrapes against the floor as a lanky teenage boy abruptly stands. There is a moment of silence where all eyes are on him. The boy grabs his lunch bag and calmly walks out the front door, avoiding any contact with the messily lined up desks. Yunho watches him go and feels his face drop as everyone around him laughs.

 

“Ha ha. He doesn't even like you.”

 

“T-that's not true. I just need to prove myself to him.” Yunho says it more for himself than anyone else.

 

“I don't get what you see in him. He's just so _mean_.”

 

Before Yunho can defend him, he's interrupted.

 

“Ooh, I have the perfect idea how you can prove your love to your _Changminnie._ ” Yunho was going to politely ask this imbecile to not call _his_ Changmin by _his_ nickname, but before that his face contorts in suspicion.

 

“I don't have to set my pants on fire again, do I?” He cringes at the memory of almost burning his precious jewels over something so stupid.

 

“What? No, no, not that. No one needs to see that again. I mean the storm tonight. You can just stand through it all night. I'm sure that will get the ice queen's attention.”

 

Yunho's eyes widen at the prospect of that.

 

“That- that's brilliant! You're a genius. I could kiss you.”

 

“Well. I try... and gross.”

 

Yunho puts his bright eyes on the door and practically bounces in his chair, unable to contain his excitement.

 

*

 

It's after school, and there's quite a crowd forming at the hill above the shore. Information sure spreads fast and nobody wanted to miss watching the village idiot make a fool of himself. Yunho looked back and up shielding the blinding sun with his hand to get a good look at their faces. There were a bunch of his classmates whispering to each other and blatantly staring at him. They had been out here for an hour and nothing had happened. Most of the girls decided this wasn't entertaining enough, so they left. Yunho tried to hold a conversation with the remaining people but soon gave up since he had to shout pretty far. Some people had their parents drag them away. Another hour and only his “friends” were left.

 

“Yunho! This is boring.” One of them shouted with his hands cupping his mouth.

 

“Yeah! We're gonna go! If you're a man, you're gonna stay here the whole time!” The other snickered.

 

That was the plan anyway. He can't give up half way. What if Changmin finds out? Then he'll definitely be disappointed. Yunho steels his resolve. Besides, the weather wasn't even that bad. Those oldies were probably just exaggerating.

 

“Fine! But give me my shoes back!” Yunho shouts back.

 

They burst out laughing and make a show of grabbing his shoes and running off with them.

 

“Jerks,” he mutters and lays back for a while, arms crossed behind his head. He's tired from standing here for over two hours. He looks back and wonders if Changmin walked by at some point. He usually takes the path along the shore home. Then he wonders if he purposely avoided it because of Yunho. What if he doesn't even know? Yunho kicks some sand with his feet. He stares at the now darkening sky. Condensed grey clouds seemed to be heading over towards the shore pretty quickly. Yunho yelps when he feels cold water brush against his shoeless feet. He jumps to his feet just before his pants could suffer the same fate. The wind seems to have picked up speed all of a sudden. So what?

 

He stands his ground firmly and watches the tides gradually grow larger. He gulps. Maybe this wasn't such a brilliant idea. He slaps himself hard. No. He's not a coward. Changmin deserves a man and that's what he-

 

“Eep!” He squeals when a wave of now icy water washes over and soaks him to the knee. _No Yunho. Don't get psyched out. You can do this. It's just a little-_

 

Lightening flashes in the distance. Okay. Maybe he's a little scared. Just a _little-_

 

“Ah!” He's being tugged by his hand and dragged away from his spot. He panics. “No wait. I have to-”

 

His eyes almost bug out of his skull when he sees whose hand is holding his. He almost faints with flair. He's speechless. He came. He really came. And he seems to be muttering things like _shit, dumbass_ , and _why me?_ But who cares?! His Changminnie came for him! He can die happy now. He sees a small, wooden cabin up ahead and wonders why they're headed there when he suddenly realizes that it's been raining for a while now and they're both soaked to the bone. They quickly get inside and lock the door shut. Changmin lets go of his hand and Yunho immediately deflates. He looks up worriedly at Changmin and sees his uniform clinging to him and hair sticking to his face. Oh no. What if he gets sick because of him? Yunho feels regret and guilt wash over him. Changmin continues his muttering of how his parents were going to kill him, when he sets his eyes on Yunho. Yunho curls inward.

 

“You. What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you have a death wish or something? Why are you always pulling stunts like this? Do you not have a brain?” Changmin words are harsh, but Yunho likes to think there's a tinge of worry in there, even though it can't be detected by the average homosapien.

 

After Changmin finishes with his rant, he goes to sit at the back of the cabin. Yunho trails after him and Changmin gives a growl which gives Yunho pause. He knows it's meant be a warning for which Yunho should be intimidated, but the effect is so off because of his round eyes, bloated cheeks, and wet curls. Yunho has to hold himself back. He scurries off to sit a few feat away from the object of his unconventional affection and folds his hands in his lap, just in case. Yunho then gives himself a mission to scoot closer without Changmin noticing which fails two seconds in when Changmin snaps his head at him and glares at mid-scoot. Yunho pouts and stays in his place whilst mumbling an apology which goes ignored.

 

The door rattles from the strong wind and Changmin tenses.

 

“Don't worry Minnie, I'll protect you.” Yunho says to reassure him and Changmin just stares. He looks so helplessly confused.

 

“I don't get it. Everyone else knows better to stay away, but when I tell you off, you just continue to follow me around looking like some kicked puppy. Why do you like me so much?”

 

It's no secret that Changmin can be down right nasty to some people, and at first, it even scared Yunho off. But then observing him, he feels that Changmin is just shy and doesn't know how to act around others so he just pushes them away, which he finds adorable.

 

“It's just that you look so cute when you're dissing people twice your size.” Yunho says it with such fondness that it leaves Changmin stunned.

 

“So that's why you proposed to me? In front of the entire class? Because you think I'm cute?!” Changmin is just astonished and can't wrap his head around Yunho's thinking process.

 

Yunho just laughs brightly.

 

“And that time you saved that kitty from the sewage and gave it a bath.”

 

“How did you-... I knew it! You followed me!”

 

“I just wanted to make sure you got home safely. There are dangerous people out there.” Yunho says, face serious.

 

“The only danger around here is you.” This comment is skillfully ignored by Mr. Happy-Go-Sunshine.

 

“And then you smiled at it all mismatch-eyed and that was the moment. I fell in love~” Yunho's eyes go bleary and Changmin scoffs at Yunho's penchant for the dramatic.

 

“Wait. What mismatch-eyed?”

 

Yunho gives him this silly look and says, “Don't you know Changminnie? You get mismatched eyes every time you really smile,” as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and Changmin blushes. No one ever really pointed that out to him accept his Mom when he was younger, but he hadn't understood what she meant at the time. He looks to Yunho and watches his expression somber.

 

“Everyday, instead of going to school, I would just walk around the village for hours and I can't remember what I thought about on my walks, or if I even thought about anything.”

 

Yunho's parents had died a little over two years ago and Yunho hadn't come to school for months. That's why he was held back a year and placed in Changmin's grade. He knows about this, but he just supposes he forgot somehow, that Yunho's an orphan. It's just that whenever Changmin saw him, he would always be wearing that goofy grin of his and laughing that obnoxious laughter that Changmin can now replay at the back of his head. Yunho never really let it show. His sadness. Changmin suddenly feels guilty for being too harsh with his feelings.

 

“I had done that for weeks. Actually, I didn't know how long until my grandma told me. And one day, without realizing it, I had taken a different path from my usual. I still just kept walking and then I heard it. The sound of someone singing. I was going to just ignore it but it became louder as I walked further. And eventually, I saw you. Sitting there on the grass, books on your side, singing softly to a song I didn't know. I just stood there for a while, just mesmerized by your voice.” Yunho looks at him with an expression that Changmin's never seen on anyone else's face and it makes his heart race. He continues to listen to the sound of Yunho's voice as the storm outside rages on.

 

“For the first time in a long time, I sat down. You were only there for an hour, and left without seeing me. Days after that I found myself sitting in that same spot, just listening to you sing or the scrape of your pen as you wrote. Sometimes it would just be a peaceful silence because you were reading. Then one day, you weren't there, and I panicked. You were always there for me, even if it wasn't intentional, and I guess I found a comfort in that. So when you were gone, I got scared. What if I never saw you again, like my parents? So, the next day, I went back to school. I was just going to stay there quietly but then I saw you acting so defyingly to everyone after seeing your gentle side for so long I found it, and you, so adorable I-”

 

“You proposed to me,” Changmin deadpanned.

 

Yunho laughs sheepishly, rubbing his neck.

 

“Yeah, I guess I could've been a bit more tactful about it.”

 

“Like how tactful you were when you set your own pants on fire in the name of love?” Changmin asks, amused.

 

“Hey! I was only trying to-”

 

“Prove your love to me? I know. What century do you think we live in?”

 

“You wouldn't say anything to me and I got a bit desperate,” Yunho says in a small voice.

 

“What was I supposed to say when a random guy I don't know professes his undying love for me and asks me to marry him? I thought it was a prank.”

 

Yunho gasps loudly, eyes the size of saucers, and declares “I would never do that to you!”

 

Changmin stares at the scene in front of him for a moment before he bursts out laughing, head thrown back, whole body shaking, hand trying to contain the sounds coming from his mouth. Yunho wearing that somewhat offended look is just making things worse. Changmin tries to calm down, with a few giggles here and some shoulder twitches there. When he finally stops, Yunho's wearing this huge shit-eating grin that just screams: _I just made Shim Changmin laugh like a hyena._ Now it's Changmin's turn to look offended.

 

At a waft of cool air, Changmin can't suppress his shivers.

 

“I-if you're cold, w-we should probably sit together. You know, cus' of body heat... and...” Yunho's voice gets smaller and smaller and Changmin marvels at his sudden bout of shyness. Yunho thinks his offer is going to rejected when Changmin get up from his spot, a bit wobbly, and walks over to sit next to Yunho, their arms touching.

 

“So... you say you love me-”

 

“I-” Changmin gives him a stern look which Yunho takes as his cue to shut up.

 

“Why should I believe you?”

 

Yunho ponders at it for a moment, unconsciously making his lips pout. Changmin catches himself looking and is about to turn away when the pout turn into a smile and Yunho confidently says,

 

“Because it's fate.” He even gives a firm little nod in the end, as if agreeing with himself.

 

“...”

 

Yunho doesn't seem to offer any further explanation yet.

 

“... Are you kidding me?”

 

“What? No. It's true.”

 

“Pray tell how so.”

 

“You look just like Bambi!”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“She's my daughter!”

 

“...”

 

“She's this doll my parents gave me when I was little. She's a deer. Well, more like a fawn I guess, but you look _just_ like her.”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“You think it's fate that I look like your stuffed toy.”

 

“Well, I meant you look like the embodiment of a baby deer to me. And it was from my parents, and when I lost them, I found you-”

 

“A life-sized Bambi”

 

“Isn't it cool, how of all animals-”

 

“So now you're calling me an animal.”

 

“You called me a puppy!”

 

“A kicked puppy. That was a phrase. Besides, you look more like a kitten.”

 

And then Yunho face turns smug. Changmin flusters.

 

“And what exactly made you bother to make that deduction?”

 

“...”

 

“I see.” Yunho continues.

 

Changmin mumbles something.

 

“I'm sorry, what was that?”

 

“Shuddap.” He whines, trying to hide his red face.

 

Yunho doesn't bother hiding his chuckles. “Cute.”

 

And that just makes him blush more. The night passes as the both of them chatter about other nonsensical things until they settle into an comfortable silence. Yunho notes that he can no longer hear the heavy platter of the rain onto the cabin walls.

 

“I think it stopped raining.” He gets no response and wonders if he's sleeping. Yunho pokes his shoulder.

 

“Changmin?” Changmin bats his hand away and shifts to make use of Yunho as a giant pillow. Yunho tries to get in a more comfortable position, but that just leads to Changmin throwing his arm and leg over him like he owns him.

 

Yunho had seen something like this on Animal Planet. How koalas cling to trees with their limbs. Yunho looks down at his own personal koala bear. A small smile forms on his face when he realizes he's even got his ears sticking out like the animal. Without giving it any thought, Yunho tucks a loose curl behind his ear and feels an indescribable warmth fill him. He rests his head atop of Changmin's and soon falls asleep.

 

*

 

When Yunho awakes, Changmin is gone and Yunho gets a sinking feeling in his chest. He trudges outside, dragging his feet through the still damp sand on his way home. He gets yelled at by his grandma when he gets there but he's in no mood to explain himself right now. He quickly showers and changes and heads off the school, head to the ground.

 

Once he arrives, he spots his classmates across the hallway, waiting outside their classroom door. He wonders if he should just head back home. What's the point? They're just gonna make fun of him. But it was too late. They had already seen him and urged him to come forward.

 

“Hey loser, my cousin passed by the shore during the storm and said you weren't there. Did you chicken out? What's your precious Changminnie gonna think about that, huh?” Yunho was already miserable enough that he had gotten ditched without even a goodbye from Changmin this morning, he didn't want to hear this right now.

 

“Oh. Look who's here.” Yunho looks up to see a familiar figure coming this way. Oh god. Yunho felt mortified already, and these bastards were just going to pour salt on the wound.

 

“Why don't we just ask him ourselves. Hey Changmin, did you-” Changmin just walked past them stood right in front of Yunho. Yunho couldn't face him, he didn't want to make Changmin uncomfortable anymore. He-

 

He felt the press of soft lips on his cheek, and stood there like a gaping fish when he figured out what had happened. Yunho stared at the back of Changmin's head with his jaw slacked as he said,

 

“If you morons can stop harassing my boyfriend, that would be nice.” With that, he graciously entered the room and sat in his chair. Yunho snapped out of it and saw his classmates wear the same expression he had on a moment ago. He walks into the classroom, wanting to ask Changmin what this meant but the boy didn't look up from his desk. Soon, Ms. Su walked in and told everyone to get settled down.

 

Yunho walked to his desk towards the back how he assumes a zombie would. Once he manages to sit down, he repeats his words to himself.

 

“Stop harassing my _boyfriend._ Stop harassing _my_ boyfriend _._ Stop harassing _my_ _boyfriend._ ”

 

“Mr. Jung.”

 

“Huh? What?” He looks up dazed.

 

“Is everything alright Mr. Jung?” Yunho's eyes go back to that head he's been staring at for the past year. He notices how the ears peeking out of the hair are bright red and smiles.

 

"Yes, Ma'am."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are :)


End file.
